Victory at Last
by SlightlyCreative
Summary: Loopy Leroy McToon has always wanted to join the Toon Resistance, and now that he has met his idol his dream just might come true. RATED T FOR LANGUAGE AND ADULT JOKES
1. I'll Do My Best!

All heroes have their origins of how they became great. One thing remained common in all their stories; they had motivations and hardships during their journey. While there are many stories, we can only look at one at a time. This is the tale of how a boy rose to the top and saved his town from possible devastation.

Loopy Leroy McToon ran through Loopy Lane, in a hurry to pick up Gags at the Gag Shop. Sweat trickled down his head and his sneakers squeaked as he ran across the pavement.

"Almost there… Almost there!" He said, out of breath.

Soon, Leroy made his way into Toontown Central and entered the Gag Shop. He stumbled to the counter and panted. Clerk Clara was understandably concerned for him.

"A-are you all right?"

Leroy weakly places his hand on the counter and pulls himself up, a bag of jellybeans in hand.

"N-need… a… refill of Gags…" He panted and coughed.

"R-right away!" Clerk Clara exclaimed. Soon, Leroy's Gag bag was refilled and he waved goodbye to Clara as he exited. Leroy put his hands on his knees and panted, about to pass out. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was none other than his lazy little brother, Deputy Beany.

"Gee, bro. You all right?" The younger brother asked.

"Y-yeah… I forgot to get some Gags yesterday, and Markus wants me to do a building with him today so I came here in a hurry." Leroy explained.

Beany chuckled at his older brother's klutzy habits, and gave him some water to help him recover from that tiring run. They sat down in the grass under a tree and relaxed.

"How is the Gag training going along, little bro?" Leroy asked.

"Ehh, I've been slacking off, what can I say? I love sleeping."

"Beany, if you wanna be the strongest, you're gonna have to stop being so lazy."

"Yeah yeah yeah, you always tell me that. I'll train more tomorrow." Deputy said while yawning.

Leroy couldn't help but chuckle, he took another sip of his water and sighed contently. The feeling of the slight wind brushing against their knees due to their shorts and the chirping of birds and flying butterflies is what gave Toontown Central it's relaxing atmosphere. Leroy couldn't help but smile up at the sky as he admired the sights of the playground, he listened to the sounds of other Toons catching fish, the ding of the Trolley departing and taking Toons to minigames, and the numerous silly chatter that made up everyone's conversations.

"Hey, Beany?"

"Yeah, Leroy?" Beany's ears perked a bit from his older brother grasping his attention.

"Do you think I'll ever be able to join the Toon Resistance one day?"

"I think so, you work harder than me that's for sure." Beany chuckled.

Leroy smiled.

"Sometimes, I wonder; will we ever fully defeat the Cogs? It leaves me with a weird feeling whenever I ask myself that. Probably because it's a big question… I don't know, maybe I'm just overthinking things."

"You talk too much as well." Beany said, while laying down on his back with his eyes closed.

"And you sleep too much." Leroy remarked cheekily.

"Can't hear you over the sound of my snoring." Beany said playfully as he made fake snoring sounds.

"Welp, I'm gonna head out and help Markus. See you later, little bro." Leroy waved goodbye to his already asleep brother and walked to Markus' location, taking his time and making sure not to exhaust himself this time.

xXx

Tammy sighed as straightened up a stack of papers and placed them in a neat pile on her desk. The papers were full of nothing but legalese mumbo jumbo she didn't bother to care about unless ordered to. This was her life, huh? Sitting at a desk and being sent out every now and then to the streets to risk her life? And for what? For some boss she utterly loathes? Tammy scratched her beak as she sat boredly in her cubicle. She hated how boring Cog life was, even if the pay was good, she couldn't help but resent the fact that they couldn't just live in peace with the Toons.

Why couldn't they just leave them alone? She asked herself this day by day. Unlike most Cogs, she found Toons utterly adorable! With their vibrant colors and pinchable cheeks, it made her wonder why the Cogs hated them so much, with their corrupt business ways.

Tammy's train of thought was interrupted by her boss Mr. Bucket O' Bolts, as usual he had a big stack of legal crap for her to look through.

"Sign these." He said bluntly.

"Yessir." Tammy replied quickly, not wanting to set off her hot headed boss. She took out her pen and got to work, as usual.

xXx

Leroy exited the Cog building him and his friend Markus had planned to take on. A three story Cashbot building, which wouldn't be much to a Toon of high laff and level 7 gags, but for a low level Toon; it was like hell.

"Phew, that was close!" Markus exclaimed, victoriously.

Leroy smiled at his friend.

"Thanks for the help, Leroy." Markus said as he gave him a high five.

"Anytime, I needed to train Squirt anyway." Leroy said with a chuckle. "How's your Laff meter?"

"I'm practically almost sad at this point, just five points left. I better head back to the playground, see ya later, Leroy!" Markus said before jumping in a black hole he placed on the ground like a mat.

Leroy waved goodbye and sat down on the sidewalk, he checked his Laff as well.

"Four points left." He said to himself, "I better get-" before he could finish that sentence, scream echoed. In a sense of urgency, Leroy rushed to the source of the sound, he found a Toon with two laff points left, fighting a level twelve Mr. Hollywood.

"What's a level twelve doing here?!" The Toon cried.

Leroy's heart raced as he weighed his options. Should he help this Toon? Or, save his own skin? Without thinking, Leroy's legs began moving, it was almost like it was on their own. Leroy took out a cupcake and readied it in his hand.

"Take this!" He felt the cupcake leave his fingertips as he threw it hard at the Cog harassing that poor Toon. It splattered all over the Mr. Hollywood's face, but it barely did a thing. The Cog wiped the cupcake off his face.

"That was a mere pinch." Mr. Hollywood said was a toothy grin. As he got ready to harm both of them, he was hit with what seemed to be an entire wedding cake.

"Huh!?" Leroy and the harmed Toon both exclaimed. They looked up only to see an Orange dog with the Sellbot Smasher outfit, he looked old, possibly in his sixties. It was none other than the Toon Resistance's most highest ranked member, Resistance Ranger Leo. The harmed Toon, in desperation to return to the playground unharmed, jumped into a hole he quickly chucked onto the ground. While Leroy stood in awe.

"That was my eighth wedding cake today." Leo said with a heroic grin. Leroy was at a loss for words, he never thought he'd meet his hero, the one who solely inspired him to train for the Toon Resistance. What should he do? Or say? Or-

"Well, I best be off now. Be careful out there, young man." Leo hopped into a hole to the Toon Resistance HQ.

"Leo, wait!" Leroy exclaimed in a desperate attempt to get his idol's attention before he left, but he was gone. His hand had reached out to Leo, but it was too late. Leroy sadly lowered his hand, even while he was saved, he still felt defeated from missing his chance to talk to his idol. He sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"At least, he saved me…" Leroy said to himself as he returned home solemnly.

xXx

"Tammy… Tammy… Tammy!" Tammy jolted awake, having fallen asleep at her desk. She looked up and saw her friend Stacy looking down at her in the cubicle next to Tammy's, who was a Legal Eagle like her, except two inches taller and had white hair.

"O-oh! Uh, apologies, Stacy. What's up?" Tammy asked, now fully awake.

"It's lunch break, I heard it's pizza daaay!" Stacy said with excitement, which made Tammy smile.

"Oh, great! Let's get going to the lunch room." Tammy said as she got up from her chair and headed to the lunch room with Stacy. Once they arrived they sat down together, plates with pizza and a can of oil in hand. As usual, Stacy loaded Tammy's hearing chip with various gossip of all kinds, such as who's dating who and all that nonsense. But, Tammy didn't mind it, it was made Stacy well, Stacy. Tammy has grown to live with it since they first met. After what felt like hours, Stacy had finally given Tammy a chance to speak.

"Y'know Stacy, there's something that's always been on my mind." Tammy said.

"What's that?" Stacy asked with curiosity.

"Don't tell anyone I said this, but I never understood why we can't just live in peace with the Toons. I mean, they're innocent beings minding their own business until we started pursuing them, what's the harm if we just leave them be y'know?" Tammy said with slight grief.

"Truthfully, I know how you feel. But, I just choose not to think about it too hard. It's just how things are, at least until the Toons soon defeat us." Stacy told her close friend and sipped her oil.

"Something has to change someday…" Tammy thought to herself.

xXx

"Damn it…" Leroy said as he walked home, kicking a rock that was in his path. "I could've gotten an autograph, stupid me…"

It was until a certain someone hopped out from a trash can. Yep, it was Resistance Ranger Leo. The surprise from Leo popping out of a trash can so suddenly expectedly freaked Leroy out.

"What the- Leo? Why are you here? I t-thought you had some important Resistance stuff to attend to."

Leo chuckled, and smiled. "Well, there is a reason why I'm here, boy! For you specifically."

"M-me?"

"Who else?" Leo said with a hearty laugh. "There's something I'm here to talk to you about, boy."

"Hm?" Leroy's ears slightly perked as he listened to the old fighter in front of him.

"The Toon Resistance has been looking for new members rather than just waiting for people to apply, most people nowadays are retiring, and it could be detrimental to our cause. If you hadn't run in to save that Toon from that Mr. Hollywood, he would've been a goner in mere seconds. I could sense something in you, the need to be a hero. Is that correct?"

Leroy's eyes slightly glistened with tears, as he hoped he was hearing what he thought he was hearing.

"Today, what you did was an act of heroism, the most important part of being a Resistance Ranger. Even if you didn't defeat the Cog, you still tried to help. There are stories of every Resistance Ranger, and how they became great." Leo never broke eye contact with Leroy.

"They went through hardships but had motivations to pull them through. You're having trouble training your Gags, right?"

Leroy nodded, "Y-Yeah…" Tears began streaming down his cheeks.

"I deem you worthy of joining the Toon Resistance, you will soon be known as Toontown's greatest hero."

Hearing those words made Leroy fall to his knees, crying in joy. He clutched his chest and let it all out, not caring that he was crying in front of his idol. All the doubts he felt, all the trouble he had training his Gags, lead up to this.

"I will dedicate my time to training you until you are fit to join the Resistance." Leo said with a smile, those words made Leroy look up at him in confusion.

"...H-huh?"

Leo couldn't help but chuckle heartedly, "Hahaha! Don't worry, I'm not gonna force this on you if you're not sure."

"N-no! I'm sure! It's just… you? Toontown's greatest Resistance Ranger training me? Is this a dream?" Leroy pinched himself and immediately winced from the sharp pain it brought.

"Nope! This is reality, boyo. Listen well… uhhh… what's your name?"

"Loopy Leroy McToon."

"Right! Listen well, Leroy! If you want to become the best, you're gonna have to be open to improving yourself to make yourself the best you can be. Got it?"

Leroy smile with a look of determination on his face, "I'll do my best!" He declared.

End of Chapter 1...


	2. What It Takes To Win

The peaceful silence of Estates was broken by the sounds of pies splattering, as Leroy focused his hand on aiming, a cream pie slice in hand. He felt the slight breeze brush against his knees, said breeze was causing his floppy ears to flow in the wind slightly.

"Steady now, take your time." Leo told his student.

"Steady…" Leroy aimed the cream pie slice and threw it at the Cog dummy, it landed right on its face, causing a splatter and mess.

"Good job, Leroy! You've certainly perfected your Gag skills over these past couple of weeks."

Leroy couldn't help but smile excitedly, "Thank you, sir!"

"Now, I think it's time we get to the physical section of your training." Leo said in a casual manner.

"Physical section?"

"You heard me right." Leo said while doing push ups on his thumb. "Being a Resistance Ranger is more than just throwing pies and hosing down Cogs, we have raids from time to time. If you wanna be able to get through safely in a raid, you'll have to be in top physical shape. Blasting down doors, climbing, the works. Think you got what it takes, newbie?" Leo smirked.

Leroy chuckled and grinned optimistically, "I can do it!"

"Haha! That's the spirit, kid!"

What at first was building the skill to aim, became absolute physical hell. Leroy sweated and panted from lifting tires, climbing up buildings, and swimming in rivers.

"LET'S GO, LET'S GO! YOU WANNA GET INTO THE RESISTANCE OR WHAT?!" Leo screamed as Leroy pushed a huge ten ton weight across the dirt. Leroy felt like his body was gonna break into a million pieces, but he pushed forward, a look of determination on his face.

Leroy climbed a makeshift rock climb wall, all the while being timed by Leo on a stopwatch.

"YOU'RE JUST A SINGLE MILLISECOND AWAY FROM BEATING YOUR RECORD, YOU WANNA BE THE FASTEST OR WHAT?!"

Leroy growled, not from frustration, but from feeling encouraged. His gloved hands grasped at the rocks as he unlocked his inner demon and pulled himself up quicker, beating his previous time.

"DROP AND GIVE ME ONE HUNDRED!" Leo screamed at the top of his lungs like a drill sergeant.

"Sir, yes sir!" Leroy replied.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Leo shouted, his voice not getting raspy at all from screaming.

"SIR, YES SIR!" Leroy screamed.

"THAT'S IT, SON! JUST FIFTY PUSH UPS LEFT TO GO!"

xXx

[Five months later.]

Leo hopped out of a hole into Leroy's Estate, it was barely morning, and the sun was hardly rising. Strangely, Leroy wasn't there.

"Hm? Where is the boy?" Leo asked himself. "Leroy? Where are ya, little buddy?"

Leo looked around only to find Leroy on the ground, exhausted from carrying two heavy weights.

"Leroy!" Leo exclaimed, concerned for his young student. He rushed to his side and picked him up. "Leroy! You all right?" Leroy weakly opened his eyes and coughed.

"I-I was.. T-training…" He said, audibly drained of energy.

"Have you kept training after sessions?"

"Y-yeah, I have…"

Leo sighed and slipped his glove off, and felt the young purple rabbit's head. "You're running a fever, you're pushing yourself too hard. You can't exhaust yourself like this, you could-"

"I-I know I shouldn't," Leroy interrupted, "But… I felt the need to... " Leroy said as he slightly sat up, "I want to be the best, if I need strength for the Resistance then I should push myself to work out even when you're not here." Leroy said, slowly regaining his strength in his voice. Leo couldn't help but smile slightly at the young boy's drive to win.

"You've got guts, boy. You've certainly grown a lot stronger during these past five months. I mean, look at you! You look like you could lift a grand piano! I'm so proud of you." Leo said, in an almost fatherly way. Which made Leroy slightly giddy.

"Thank you, sir." Leroy said, a smile on his face.

"I think you're ready to apply for the resistance, my boy. Let's get you cleaned up, you reek of sweat." Leo said with a chuckle.

xXx

"Tammy!" Mr. Bucket O' Bolts shouted, stomping his way to his employee's cubicle.

"Y-yes, sir?" Tammy stuttered, shaken up from having her attention being grasped so aggressively.

"You're going out onto Sleet Street, be careful out there." Mr. Bucket O' Bolts ordered.

"Yessir." Tammy said and activated her propeller, as a ceiling hatch opened she sighed, not wanting to hurt a Toon. But, it was her job, she didn't have a choice. She exited the building and flew to Sleet Street in the Brrrgh.

"I can't believe I gotta do this shit…" She thought to herself, as she landed and looked for a building to take over. She walked until she found Pluto's Place.

"This building will do." She said to herself, as she barged in through the door, causing Nelly Snow to shriek.

"EEEEP! S-stay back! Don't come closer!" Nelly pleaded as she backed up from her desk. Tammy stomped forward to Nelly in a threatening way, but had a look of grief on her face the whole time.

"I'm sorry…" Tammy said quietly as she grabbed Nelly and locked her up, and turned the building into a Cog building.

xXx

Leo guided Leroy into the outskirts of Toontown, to lead him to the Toon Resistance HQ.

"So, Leo, the HQ is outside Toontown?"

"Yes, it is. It's a safety precaution to prevent the Cogs from finding it too easily. So far, it's worked. Those metal heads never drift too far from Toontown, they only stay in town so they can keep trying to attack. But they'll never find our HQ, that's for sure!" Leo said with a laugh.

It felt like ages on the way to the Toon Resistance HQ, the seasons changed from summer, fall, winter, spring, then back to summer. Leo and Leroy both had long white beards on their faces as they crawled up a hill, seeing Toon Resistance HQ on the horizon.

"Finally… we made it…" Leo stood up and ripped the fake beard off, casting it aside. "And it only took us ten minutes!"

"Ten minutes?" Leroy took a look at his was, it was only 1:10. Leo yanked Leroy's arm and pulled him to the HQ.

"C'mon! Let's not wait another minute, we gotta get you signed up!" Leo exclaimed.

Inside the HQ, there was a huge foyer. There were portraits of various Resistance members over the years along the walls. Leroy looked in awe as Leo and him walked up to the secretary's desk. The secretary was a blue cat with glasses, red lipstick, and a major look of boredom as she typed away on a computer.

"Hello, welcome to Toon Resistance HQ, how may I help you?" She spoke in a monotone voice.

"Yes, I'd like to get this young boy signed up for the Toon Resistance!"

The secretary pried her eyes away from her computer and saw Leo and Leroy.

"Oooh Leo! I didn't even know it was you! Who's this young man?"

"This is Loopy Leroy McToon, he's young, strong, and has a lotta motivation, I'll tell ya that!" Leo said with a chuckle.

"H-Hi…" Leroy waved shyly with a nervous smile.

"I'll get you some application forms, just sign them and we'll take a look and see if you're qualified." The secretary said, soon dropping a huge stack of paper into Leroy's hands, causing him to almost fall from the weight.

"T-thank… you…" Leroy said as he began to walk to a table to write out the applications with Leo.

"Your welcome! Hope you see you in the Resistance!" The secretary said as she returned to her computer, the click-clacking of her keyboard soon echoing in the room once more. Leroy placed the papers on a table and panted.

"Holy crap, what are these fucking things made of? Concrete?" Leroy complained.

"Actually they're made of steel!" Leo exclaimed nonchalantly. "Now, let's fill them out!" Leo said as he grabbed a sheet from the tippy top of the stack. Leroy clicked his pen and began writing for what felt like days. Sheet after sheet, after sheet…

"How much silliness do you feel in a day?" Leroy said in confusion.

"Don't question it! Just fill it out!" Leo exclaimed.

Soon, all the forms were filled out and Leroy returned to the secretary. Leroy and Leo left the HQ,

"My wrist hurts…" Leroy said as he looked at his hand, it was red underneath the glove and ached.

"Aww, c'mon, at least you'll finally have the chance to get into the Toon Resistance! And take down those boring as hell Cogs!"

"Y'know what? You're right! Thank you so much for helping me, Leo."

"Anytime Leroy, anytime."

End of Chapter 2...


	3. Baby Steps

As three Cogs stepped foot out of the elevator to the final floor, Tammy remained hidden as she always did when taking over a building. She told an Ambulance Chaser to pose as the boss of the building, poor sucker didn't last four seconds before he was obliterated with a birthday cake. As the Toons rescued the shopkeeper, Tammy made her quiet escape and flew away, she landed on the roof of another shop and brushed her hands on her suit with a sigh.

"Well, that was unpleasant to say the least…" She thought to herself. She checked the time on her internal clock and saw it was time to head back to Lawbot HQ.

"Saved by the bell." She said quietly, as she flew off again. Her propeller whirring to life as it slowly lifted her off the ground up into the sky.

"I hope that shopkeeper is okay, those damn idiots were a bit too rough on her in the cage… Ah well, at least it's over." She thought to herself. The breeze of The Brrrgh's cold temperatures brushed against her feathers and made her navy blue hair flow, almost majestically as she soared. Flying was the most time she really ever got to reflect on anything, it almost made Tammy feel fully at peace.

Tammy's eyes began to feel heavy and she struggled to keep them open.

"Low… battery…"

Tammy's propeller began to sputter like a car engine before she lowered into an alley, when she landed she stumbled before sitting down against the wall in a pile of snow. She felt exhausted, like she ran one thousand miles in under an hour.

"Shit…" She swore to herself softly, "I should've made sure I was at a hundred percent…" She breathed softly as her body slowly went into sleep mode.

"I'll just close my eyes for a second, just… one… second…" As soon as she closed them, fell asleep.

Meanwhile, back in Lawbot HQ…

"Where is Ms. Feathers? Has anyone seen Ms. Feathers?" Mr. Bucket O' Bolts asked around, but to no avail of Tammy's location. The grumpy Big Wig pinched the bridge of his nose with a groan.

"If no one knows then will someone volunteer to search for her? Anyone?"

The sound of crickets filled the room, before someone took out their phone and checked it.

"Sorry that was my wife…" A Backstabber said apologetically.

"Okay, if no one volunteers, then Turkey Tuesday is cancelled!" Mr. Bucket O' Bolts stated in a foreboding tone, making everyone gasp. It felt like years before someone raised their hand.

"I'll go." Austin the Ambulance Chaser said, before activating his propeller.

"Finally. Unlike all of you, Austin actually wants to do what I say." Mr. Bucket O' Bolts said condescendingly. "Ms. Feathers was last located on Sleet Street, check anywhere you can.

"Yessir." Austin said quickly before flying out of Lawbot HQ, on the search for Tammy.

xXx

"All right!" Leroy shouted as he slammed the front door behind him, he eagerly walked to the coffee table and slammed the envelope down. The ruckus disturbed Beany from his nap.

"Ugh… what's the big idea, Leroy?" The smaller rabbit said in an annoyed tone.

"The letter from the Toon Resistance I was expecting is here! Oh boy, I hope I made it in!" Leroy shouted excitedly. He recklessly ripped the envelope open with his teeth and took out the letter from it's polkadot paper prison.

"Dear Loopy Leroy McToon, it is with great confidence that we are here to announce that… you have made it into the Toon Resistance! Thank you for serving our town!" Leroy read aloud. He practically shot up like a firework and almost hit the ceiling. With a loud yahoo and him almost falling on his face, Leroy hugged the letter like it was a long lost lover returned.

"Congrats bro." Beany said with a smile as he put a hand on his older brother's shoulder, happy to see him finally have his dream fulfilled of joining the Resistance.

"I can't believe it, I made it in! This feels like a dream…" He said quickly, before biting his arm to check if he's dreaming.

"YEEOUCH!" Yep, he wasn't dreaming. "Oh! I better tell Leo!" Leroy said before running to the phone and dialing his mentor's number.

At Leo's humble abode his phone rung aloud, the old Toon made his way to it quickly and answered.

"Yello?"

"Leo, it's Leroy. I have some bad news…"

"What? What happened, boy?"

"...The news is actually good and I made it into the Toon Resistance! Ha haaa!" Leroy exclaimed.

Leo chuckled, it warmed his heart knowing all the training had not been in vain.

"You scared me, you damn rascal! I'm so proud of you, son. I mean that truly."

"Thank you, Leo."

"Thank me? No, thank you. For serving our happy town."

xXx

[The next day…]

Leroy put on his Sellbot Smasher outfit and hopped out a black hole to Toon Resistance HQ. This was it, his time to shine and become a hero for the citizens of Toontown. The day had finally come. Leroy took a deep breath to relieve the feeling of butterflies in his stomach, and entered the building. The echo of his sneakers squeaking with each step as he approached the secretary's desk. Like before, she had her eyes glued to her computer.

"Hello, welcome to Toon Resistance HQ, how may I-" She took her eyes off the computer and saw Leroy.

"Oh! You must be the kid who applied here a couple weeks ago!" She exclaimed, "Let me get you signed in." With a quick click-clack of her keyboard, Leroy was signed in and on duty. "Resistance Ranger Leo told me to tell you to meet him in the training area, it's important."

"Okay, thank you!" Leroy rushed off with a quick glance of the map on the wall to see where the training area is, he swiftly placed his gloved hand on the push door entrance to Leo's location. Once he arrived, Leo quickly saw him and smiled happily.

"Heh, took ya long enough to get here!"

"Leo!"

"Leroy!"

The duo ran towards each other and hugged tightly.

"I'm so glad you're here, my boy. I'm so proud of you!" Leo said happily. "Look at you! You have finally made it in to your dream job, but there is something I should tell you first."

"Hm?"

"Leroy, listen carefully. This job is not easy. It's a very important line of work and each choice you make will determine the outcome of our town's fate, it is necessary that you understand this knowledge. Ya get me, son?"

Leroy's awed expression changed with a blink of his eyes to a determined look, he was more than ready to be what he desired for so long! Leroy smiled at his mentor, now his coworker, and looked him straight in the eye.

"I understand, sir."

"Heh, you don't need to call me sir anymore. Just call me Leo"

"Okay, sir- I mean, Leo."

They both chuckled, as the bell rang a bunch of other Rangers came out along with their captain to the training area for their daily exercise.

"Get ready Leroy, we do this every day."

Leroy gulped as him and Leo walked to a track, another Toon shouted "Go!" And for what seemed like a split second, everyone had sped off, except Leroy.

"What?!"

"Don't just stand there, run!" The captain yelled.

"Yessir!" Leroy began running with all his might, like a steam train rushing to its destination he managed to slowly catch up with the rest of the Rangers. Leo waving hi as they passed each other.

xXx

"Look what we go here?" A threatening, squeaky voice said.

Tammy's battery was fully charged, and her eyes jolted open. She looked around and saw that she was still in the ally way she fell asleep in. In front of her were three Toons, consisting of a peach mouse, brown horse, and coral pig. They looked to be experienced Toons, as they held out birthday cakes.

"Looks like we got a helpless lugnut brain over here. You lost, Cog?" The pig said condescendingly. Tammy tried to speak but what immediately interrupted.

"Not like it matters. Us Toons, don't really like it when people try to ruin our fun, which is what you dirty robots do." The mouse remarked, and held the cake in front of her face. Suddenly, a shadow slowly descended down behind the Toons.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you." A deep, bellowing voice stated.

The trio of misfits looked behind themselves and saw a tall, threatening figure. The figure leaned down to meet eye to eye with the mouse.

"Ooga booga."

The trio shouted and ran in different directions. The horse jumped through the wall, the pig dug deep into the ground, and realizing his comrades were gone, the mouse pulled a hole out of the pocket and leapt inside. Tammy looked up as the figure directed eye contact towards her, in fear she covered her face and waited for the worst. Until the figure spoke again in a more familiar tone.

"You okay?" Austin said, as he reached his hand out to her.

"Austin?" Tammy removed her hands from her eyes and looked up, puzzled. Austin hopped off the stilts he was using, the wooden tools falling into the snow.

"The boss sent me out here to look for you, what are you doing sitting around in an ally? Are you hurt?" Austin helped Tammy up.

"My battery got low as I was flying, I landed here and went into sleep mode." She said sheepishly, her face turning a bit red.

"Well, all that matters now is you're okay." Austin said with a kind smile. "C'mon, let's head back to Lawbot HQ." The two activated their propellers are flew home.

Once Tammy arrived home, she yawned as she closed the door behind her. It sure felt good to be home. She slipped off her high heels and suit and changed into something more comfortable. She put on a tank top and sweatpants, and she made herself some dinner. Bolt and oil casserole, her favorite. After her meal, she stretched and hopped into bed, exhausted after today.

xXx

Splat! Was the sound heard amongst the Toons. Leroy, Leo, and a couple other Resistance members had gone out to fight some Cogs in Minnie's Melodyland.

"C'mon! Move, move, move!" Leo shouted as he and his gang rushed towards some Bossbot Cogs. Leroy breathed heavily as he tried his best to keep up, "Keep going," he said in his mind. Leroy reached into his pocket and brought out a whole cream pie and threw it at a Two-Face, causing them to explode in a fit of Toon humor induced laughter.

While the rest ran, Leroy found himself tripping and falling onto the concrete.

"Ouch!" He cried out and looked at what tripped him, a level ten Corporate Raider, with a nasty grin on their face.

"You're looking rather vulnerable." The Cog said, making Leroy flinch at the intimidation in his voice.

"This isn't good…" Leroy thought to himself.

End of Chapter 3...


	4. The Raid, and Discovery

_[A/N] Ah! So sorry this took so long! I began to start procrastinating, so I apologize profusely. Also since school is back up and running again, I will obviously not be able to add more chapters in a short time span. I hope you all understand._

"C'mere you little brat." The Corporate Raider said as he grabbed Leroy by the collar and threw him at a lamp post, it didn't take long for Leo to notice his friend was in danger.

"Leroy!" Leo called out as he ran to help, which got the Corporate Raider's attention. The Bossbot turned to Leo and gave him the evil eye, causing twelve Laff Points to be taken away from his Laff Meter. Even with that mean stare, Leo kept running.

"Don't. Touch. My. Student!" Leo screamed as he rammed a birthday cake into the Cog's face. The Corporate Raider sputtered and wiped the icing off his face, before spinning out of control and blowing up. Leo went to the young purple rabbit and gave him his hand.

"You okay, Leroy?" 

"Yeah, that asshole did quite a number on my back with that throw though…" Leroy complained as he rubbed his back in pain. "C'mon, we gotta catch up with the others." Leroy said before running off, Leo quickly following.

[Six months later…]

"Attention Resistance Rangers, attention." The intercom spoke, "We will be issuing a raid on Lawbot HQ, I repeat, we will be issuing a raid on Lawbot HQ. Get ready."

"A raid?" Leroy questioned.

"Oh hell yeah! I love it when we do these!" Leo exclaimed excitedly. "Every now and then we'll attack one of the Cog HQs, to wipe out some of their forces and try and get information on their leader; the Chairman."

"The Chairman… that name sure makes him sound scary…" Leroy shook in fear.

"Ah, don't worry! Once we find him, we'll turn him into scrap metal." Leo said has he pounded his fist against his palm. "Come on, let's go get ready for the raid."

"Alright, let's go!" Leroy said, with a determined smile.

"That's the spirit!"

It was like a blur when Leroy and Leo got ready, they swiftly got Gags, especially Toon-Up Gags to ensure everyone stays happy. Next thing Leroy knew, he was at Lawbot HQ. Or at least, in the tunnel to it. The captain looked at his squad with a stern look.

"Okay, five of you will go with Leo and Leroy to sneak into the Lawbot's offices, the rest of you will go into the courtyard and defeat as many Cogs as you can, help each other out. Am I clear?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Good, now move out!"

The Toons ordered to storm the courtyard sped off, pies in hand, while Leo and Leroy's group snuck their way into the Lawbot offices. They entered a room filled with cubicles and the sound of copy machines dispensing copies of documents, and the click-clacking of various keyboards. Leo turned to his group and counted down from three with his fingers.

"Three… two… one… GO!"

They all ran in different directions, Leroy hopped into different cubicles and threw pies at various Cogs, causing them to explode quickly. Causing a mess of gears and parts. Little did Leroy know, he would meet someone special.

xXx

Alarms blared in Lawbot HQ, causing Tammy to nearly jolt out of her seat. She could hear her fellow Cogs screaming as they got splattered in the face with pies and water hoses, she even heard the sour note of a grand piano falling on someone.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" A Double Talker yelled as he ran by Tammy's cubicle.

"Oh shit! What am I gonna do?!" She screamed in her head. Fight or flight? Run or hide? She weighed those options in her head like they were big weights on a scale, as her thoughts raced she came to a choice; hide.

She ducked and covered under her desk, shaking like a leaf and praying that no Toon would find her. She almost had a close call when she saw a pair of yellow feet run by her cubicle, but luckily they didn't take a closer look inside. Tammy didn't want to die, she never thought she'd be so close to death with Toons running around in the offices.

"Leroy!" Tammy heard the voice of what seemed to be an old man.

"Yeah, Leo?" A younger voice replied.

"Double check the cubicles, we can't take any chances for any remaining Cogs."

"Yes sir!"

Tammy's heart sank as she heard footsteps get closer to her cubicle, until they stopped, and a pair of purple feet were in front of her desk. She saw a purple rabbit kneel down, with a pie in hand. Causing her to nearly scream in fear, tears filling her eyes.

What surprised her, however, was the rabbit's hesitation to throw. He had a look of empathy in his eyes, with a slight glimmer that was like the shine of a pond during a sunny day. The Toon put the pie away and nodded.

"Leroy! You okay in there?"

"...There's nothing in here Leo!" Leroy leaned closer to Tammy, "Meet me in the courtyard after hours, you're coming home with me." Leroy hopped out, feeling butterflies in his stomach.

"What took so long in there?" Leo asked.

"Oh, I was just thoroughly checking is all." Leroy said with a fake smile.

"Well, we better get moving, captain is having us fall back. C'mon."

Leroy and Leo ran until they found their fellow Resistance Rangers, the captain turned to them with a stern look.

"About time you two showed up! Come on, we need to get back to HQ now!"

All the Toons used holes to teleport back in a jiffy.

Tammy crawled out from her desk, confused but relieved. "Why did he spare me?" She asked herself. She simply shrugged, feeling happy he did in the first place. She slowly looked around what remained of the office, looking at the piles of parts and gears, she sighed sadly as she picked a head up and shut its eyes. With a beep the P.A. system came on.

"All Lawbot Cogs report to the Chief Justice's office, I repeat, all Lawbot Cogs report to the Chief Justice's office."

xXx

"Damn!" Leo said while kicking a discarded can of Slappy Cola, frustrated. "We almost had it!"

The Captain sighed, he hated it when Leo got like this.

"Now now, Leo. Don't be like that. That's an order." The Captain commanded. "We had to fall back, too many Cogs were beginning to fight back."

"We still should've kept fighting!" Leo yelled back at the Toon of higher ranking, quite ballsy of him to do that.

"That's enough!" The Captain shouted in a much higher voice before banging his fists on his desk, making a stack of paperwork slightly go unstraight and some silly knick-knacks topple over. "Go to your quarters, you need some time to cool off. That is an order."

Leo sighed, he knew that him trying to argue with the Captain would only risk his rank, if not job at the Resistance.

"Yes sir…"

Leroy sighed as well, he knew that what he was gonna do could yield some bad results if he messed up.

End of Chapter 4...


	5. Unlikely Bonds

Leroy peaked from the corner into the courtyard of Lawbot HQ. The feeling of unease coursing through him like a rising elevator. He took a breath, and slowly made his way to the meeting spot. There he saw Tammy, looking as equally nervous as he was. Leroy didn't get to close, as to not scare her and risk her screaming for help if he made the wrong move.

Leroy cleared his throat, "So uh… How are you?"

"How are you? Tammy asked, "I'm uh… Fine. If a bit tired. So, you want to take me to your home. Why is that? Don't you just want to splatter a birthday cake all over my face? Or have a storm cloud make my circuits go haywire?"

Leroy quickly nodded, "No, not at all," he exclaimed, still trying to keep quiet, "I… I want to keep you safe."

Tammy blinked her eyes a couple times, "Me? Why me?"

"I… I'm not sure. I just feel a need, I guess? You don't have to come with me if you don't trust me, though." Leroy gripped his ear, scratching it shyly while looking to the side.

Tammy took a second to think, she looked at the statue of the Chief Justice, her leader, the one rank that all Lawbots wanted to rise to. Then she looked at Leroy. A colorful rabbit, a Toon that she found the most adorable out of every other Toon in all of the Tooniverse. Tammy gave a soft smile as she felt her metallic heart become just a bit warmer.

"I'll come with you." Tammy said.

Leroy looked up at her, letting out a small gasp of surprise. She actually took up on his offer! And here he thought that she would shoot daggers out of her eyes at his frail little body, but no. Leroy too felt his heart heat up, along with his cheeks.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get out of here." Leroy smiled.

xXx

Leroy hopped into his dorm room window, before quietly helping his new Cog friend inside. Leroy closed the window before sighing in relief.

"Here, I'll show you where you'll sleep." Leroy leads Tammy to his closet. Inside there was a makeshift bed, made out of boxes filled with books for support and a spare blanket and pillow.

Leroy rubbed his head with a slight shy chuckle, "It's not much but, I hope it'll keep you comfy!"

Tammy couldn't help but smile, she picked up Leroy and gave him a big hug, making his face get buried in her surprisingly soft chest, "Thank you so much, little one… Say, I never caught your name."

"T-The name is Leroy," Leroy quickly looked up at Tammy, a visible blush on his face, "What about you?"

"I'm Tammy! It feels nice to see a Toon that doesn't want to make you explode into gears and spare parts," she said with a giggle.

With that, came a cozy night. Leroy was sure to not leave a crack open in his closet that night, for he knew the risk that would come from this secret.

End of Chapter 5...

_A/N Hey all! Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, along with the two month wait for it. School has been my top priority on my list of responsibilities, education comes first! I promise that the next chapter will be longer. ^^_


End file.
